Viejos
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Los tiempos cambian; la llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo. No, no lo dice Maito Gai, lo dice Anko Mitarashi. —Dedicado a Isi-san.


_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfruten este también!" ^^_

_Bueno, pues, qué decir. Mi primer KakaAnko, y se lo dedico a Isi-san, que me dedicó su primer KibaNabi y... bueno, Isi, esto es para ti :D Inspirado en Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, y.. bueno, he aquí el resultado xD Si quieren escúchenla, es independiente de cualquier cosa._

_Por cierto, le debemos un feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido creador Masashi Kishimoto, a quien pertenece todo esto ^^ Tenía que subir antes que acabe el día, y ni siquiera había acabado el fic xD Además, es la segunda vez que escribo a Anko, y la primera vez había sido interactuando junto a Jack Sparrow así que eso no me da exactamente experiencia en el fandom KakaAnko xD Así que mis disculpas de antemano por cualquier error en los personajes.. o incluso si ven algo por ahí en la narración._

* * *

><p>Viejos<p>

.

.

.

Se durmió con la música en sus oídos. Quizás, por esa misma razón, Anko se despertó sintiéndose con ganas de levantarse de un salto, tan enérgica por el sueño así como si no hubiera dormido nada.

Pero no se levantó. Dejó pasar unos segundos. Se estiró aún en la cama con renovados ánimos, percatándose por la ventana de su habitación que ya había anochecido. No le importaba. En ese mismo momento podría escapar a esa reunión aburrida que Kurenai había planeado, e irse en su lugar al cine, o a alguna cafetería donde una banda de rock tocara ruidosamente. La idea la entusiasmó.

Es más, ya se veía haciendo alguna de esas cosas, o lo que sea. Pero de repente la invadió esa sensación de que no podría, ese gusanillo molesto que le indicaba que tenía responsabilidades. Horribles responsabilidades. Anko bostezó con pesar, paseando la mirada por su habitación donde su vista fue a parar, como siempre, en aquel escritorio que no ordenara hace siglos. Rebosante de papeles y toda clase de folders, carpetas, cartapacios, algunas pilas cuantiosas separadas en grupos y con apenas espacio para sentarse a escribir. Algunos incluso se habían caído, pero Anko no le tomó importancia.

Sí, tendría que calificar todo aquello.

Gimoteó en voz alta sobándose la cabeza con molestia. _¡Aaaahhh, __maldita __sea!_ ¿Por qué había terminado siendo profesora? Anko miró los papeles otra vez. _Pff__… __qué __pereza__…_

Cualquier cosa que pensara antes, ya no lo recordaba. Anko se calzó lentamente, y su mirada se alzó hacia la mesita de noche, y a la pequeña gaveta, donde guardaba cierto cofre que contenía ciertas fotografías que _no _le gustaban.

¡Agh! En un arrebato de irritación, Anko abrió con brusquedad la gaveta, y mientras sacaba el desgraciado cofre, sólo permaneció la sensación de molestia al sacar las fotografías. Frunció el ceño. Se veía horrible de adolescente. Pasó fotografías. Su promoción era horrible. Pasó fotografías. Los supuestos "papis" del colegio eran horribles. Pasó fotografías. Se vio en una de ésas al lado de un muchacho delgado, cabello puntiagudo y una máscara que le cubría hasta por la nariz, y que aún así, se podía ver lo apático e inexpresivo que estaba. Kakashi. Anko, de unos dieciséis años, sonreía ampliamente a la cámara haciendo una V con los dedos, y con la otra mano se colgaba del brazo de Kakashi.

Habían sido novios, pero después de unos meses Anko se dio cuenta que eso no iría para ningún lado. Kakashi siempre era distante, y Anko inútilmente haciendo esas cursilerías que hacen ahora muchas de sus estudiantes.

Qué rabia. De alguna manera, Kakashi, aunque no era de su curso, terminó siendo profesor igual que ella, Kurenai y su esposo Asuma, y otro montón de idiotas que alguna vez conociera de vista en la escuela. Para colmo, terminaron trabajando en el mismo colegio. Toda la pandilla. Y aunque llevaba una relación aceptable y de compañerismo con su ex novio de la secundaria, Anko siempre se maldeciría porque Kakashi siempre estaba ahí como recordándole que en algún momento ella estuvo bien estúpida por él; incluso cuando el Hatake ni siquiera hiciera mención sobre aquel episodio de su vida.

En aquel tiempo y con esa edad se creían los dueños del mundo. Agh, era un fastidio recordar que alguna vez pensó así.

En un parpadeo sacudió los recuerdos y miró ceñuda su puñado de papeles pendientes. Le hizo recordar inminentemente la reunión que algunos profesores tendrían en casa de Kurenai. El hijo de ella era lo suficientemente grandecito para dejar que los amigos de papá y mamá trabajaran en paz. Una molesta punzada en su cabeza le recordó la importancia de aquella reunión, donde no sólo tratarían el asunto de la disciplina para concordar más o menos las notas de conducta de más de ochocientos alumnos —que por lo general, sólo terminaban diciendo: éste y aquél se portan mal, el otro desordena el salón, fulanito de tal nunca me deja dar clase, las hijas de x persona se la pasan hablando con las amiguitas… También tendrían que poner en común calificaciones, exámenes del área humanística y científica, promediar a un sinnúmero de grupos… El semestre ya estaba por terminar, y Anko sabía que no lo terminaría todo en un fin de semana. En realidad, nadie podría y por eso algunos acordaron en reunirse en la casa de su amiga.

Anko era vagamente consciente de todo eso. Pero también sabía que esa jodida reunión no serviría de nada, y que sólo terminarían hablando de lo que ella ya sabía: que prácticamente habían amordazado a la tierna Hinata Hyūga para hacer una fiesta en su mansión aprovechando que el vejete amargado de Hiashi estaba fuera del país y que su hermana menor —muy, muy menor—, había sido cómplice de todo.

Una sonrisita traviesa cruzó su rostro. _No _es que pensara aparecerse por allá; Anko jamás se rebajaría a esas ridiculeces que formaban en las estúpidas fiestas de adolescentes. Si hasta había ido a alguno que otro lugar divertido y se encontraba a sus adorables gusanos borrachos hasta la madre, que hasta tropezaban con ella ignorando quién era, y sólo porque no la habían visto en unos jeans en la escuela.

Ja. Y después se preguntaban por qué andaban mal. ¡Parranderos! ¿Creían que ellos no sabían lo que hacían los viernes en la noche? Bien, de acuerdo, quizás Kurenai, Asuma y esa gente estuvieran bastante anticuados; pero como si no hubiera profesor que supiera las barbaridades de las que los alumnos eran capaces. Es más, ahí estaba el propio Bee-sensei, quien bien podría ser Naruto Uzumaki en un buen par de años. Es que el hombre era como un estudiante más: impertinente hasta el cuello. Era verdad que en algún momento de su vida Anko se planteó ser así para con sus alumnos, porque ella no se sentía como una profesora en el estricto de la palabra. Era una profe moderna, sí, pero estricta. La locura de llegar al punto de que su actitud fuera más o menos como lo que era Bee terminó por descartarla. Él a veces la humillaba un poquito haciéndola sentir aburrida, pero Anko siempre termina concluyendo que está bien tal y como está: Bee raya en lo ridículo siendo tan viejo. Además, si Anko fuera así probablemente los chiquillos la respetarían poco y en las clases ellos tratarían de distraerla con vacilones como si ella tuviera dieciocho. Bee sí logra que lo respeten a pesar de que es como es, pero eso se debe… quizás a que es más desordenado. Y al ser mujer, Anko está más expuesta al ridículo y actitudes vergonzosas: vieja y creyéndose una chiquilla.

¡Ja! Nunca dejaría que eso pasara.

¡Pero es que ella tenía unos amigos _tan _aburridos y decrépitos! Aparte de tomar café y comprar pizza los viernes en la sala de profesores, ¿no se les ocurría nada más? De vez en cuando una noche de "rondas", pero ni siquiera Kurenai que era la bióloga sabía el significado de adrenalina. Shizune era joven pero demasiado recta, y Tsunade con un par de copas encima se divertiría a lo lindo, pero esa chiquilla siempre estaba controlándola. Jiraiya, haciendo sus trastadas de las que Anko jamás querría saber. Y primero muerta antes que coincidir en gustos con sus adorados —y arrogantes— gusanos.

Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha que terminara de despertarla. Suspiró. La noche parecía terriblemente joven, aunque ya pasara de las once menos cuarto. Cuando todavía eran un poco más jóvenes y empezaron a trabajar en el colegio donde se encuentran ahora, Kakashi solía decirle que ella siempre cargaba un hormigueo y que jamás podía quedarse quieta. Pues bien, Anko apretó la mandíbula al recordar al idiota, pero por primera vez sintió que tenía razón —y _sólo _en esa ocasión aunque ni él mismo supiera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurenai apartó la vista de los papeles por un segundo, bajándolos hasta su regazo y escuchando atentamente. Al lado suyo Asuma continuó charlando, desparramado en su parte del sofá. Gai soltó una risotada que apenas le pareció audible, y los demás siguieron en sus asuntos. Kurenai aguzó el oído un momento más. Excusándose, dejó la libreta de calificaciones a un lado y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala. Apartó la cortina un poco y escudriñó en la noche. La calle aún estaba iluminada por las luces comunitarias, y solo algunos vecinos se habían ido a dormir.

—¿Kurenai? —Inquirió Asuma desde donde estaban los demás, quitándose la colilla del cigarro para verla.

Kurenai soltó la cortina devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿No escucharon un ruido… —Kurenai vaciló un poco— como de las llantas quemándose contra el pavimento?

Nadie respondió, limitándose a escuchar. Incluso Jiraiya dejó de reírse.

—No se puede conducir a más de cuarenta por el área residencial —razonó Kurenai sin preocuparse demasiado—. Debe ser lejos de aquí.

Y sin embargo en lugar de regresar con sus compañeros, volvió a apartar la cortina como esperando ver algo en medio de la noche. Entonces lo vio al tiempo que escuchó, el rugido de un motor acercándose a velocidad…

Kurenai abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se dirigió a la puerta casi a trompicones.

—Mamá, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó su hijo.

—No lo sé, cariño, quédate aquí con papá —respondió Kurenai apresuradamente, saliendo de la casa.

Kurenai sólo abrió la puerta dándose cuenta al instante que un motociclista estaba estacionado frente a su casa. No tenía casco.

Casi le da un infarto.

—A-Anko… —musitó Kurenai con la garganta seca.

Su amiga y colega _era _la motociclista, vestida con una gabardina negra y zapatos de tacón altos. En esos momentos Anko sólo se erguía, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa de seguridad a Kurenai, que se acercaba con amagos de decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

—N-no sabía que tenías una moto —susurró la pelinegra al fin, sin salir de su asombro.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Bromeó Anko rascándose la nuca y soltando una risotada.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Preguntó Kurenai recuperándose, y cruzándose de brazos con preocupación.

—A escalar la Estatua de la Libertad —contestó Anko con naturalidad.

—¿Quée?

—¡Mujer, metafóricamente hablando! —Anko puso los ojos en blanco.

Kurenai soltó el aliento, aliviada, pero no mudó su expresión de angustia. Anko miró por detrás de ella al oír más pasos en la acera acercándose desde la casa. Asuma formaba una sonrisa de admiración, mientras que las miradas se centraban en semejante bebé que había traído Anko. Ella sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? —Preguntó presuntuosamente— ¿Acaso esperaban que llegara con un afro, grabadora al hombro y un collar de paz y amor? Por favor.

Rieron animadamente y la tensión desapareció.

—¡¿Es que hoy tenemos que encender la ciudad con nuestra llama de la juventud? —Exclamó Gai con dos flamas en los ojos— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Anko-chan?

Anko reprimió el tic en el ojo e hizo rugir el motor. Casi invisible, detrás de Gai venía Kakashi tranquilamente, como si ella se tratara solo de un chico en bicicleta pasando. Anko sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver su impasibilidad.

Ah, no. Él no iba a arruinarle la noche. Lo ignoró.

—Bonitos pantalones, Anko —comentó Jiraiya con ojos saltones.

Ésta le lanzó una mirada igual de pervertida haciendo a un lado su gabardina y enseñándole sus jean ajustados.

—Bueno, ¿quién viene? —Apresuró Anko haciendo rugir el motor de nuevo— Cortesía mía.

—Anko —intervino Kakashi con su voz apacible—, no creo que…

—Ajá —apuntó Jiraiya rápidamente—, será Kakashi, que le está viendo el trasero a Anko.

—Yo no…

Pero antes de que nadie dijera más nada, Jiraiya interrumpió a Kakashi levantándolo de la cintura, para luego montarlo detrás de Anko mientras que los demás se reían ante la débil protesta de Kakashi.

Al ver eso a Anko casi le da acidez en el estómago, ¿tenía que ser él?; pero esa noche decidió que el pobre tonto no parecía tan malo. Con las manos en el manubrio regresó su vista al frente; ya estaba quitando la patilla que apoyaba la moto cuando…

—Pero Anko —dice Kurenai—, no llevas casco…

—Es que a Kakashi se le dañaría el peinado —rió Anko arrancando.

Kakashi, quien ya se estaba bajando y excusándose, cayó sentado de nuevo cuando Anko hizo que la moto avanzara, agarrándose al instante del vientre de la mujer para no caer.

Puede ser que Anko sintiera esas agradables maripositas en el estómago, pensó divertida.

—Anko…

Y la moto chirrió en la carretera, saliendo disparada con el suave ronroneo del motor.

—¡Sólo limítate a no vomitar sobre mí y a no mirar hacia atrás! —Gritó Anko— ¡No te preocupes, Kakashi, sólo correré a doscientos cincuenta! —y su carcajada se perdió en la noche.

Kakashi balbuceó algo, o tal vez no dijo nada, Anko sólo escuchaba la ráfaga de aire.

Quién sabe. Incluso él podría ser una buena compañía esa noche.

La verdad era que Kakashi aún estaba demasiado espantado cuando estaban recorriendo un par de kilómetros en unos pocos minutos. Él sabía que eso era una locura, ¡Anko parecía no querer salir de las casas a carretera abierta!

De repente una música estruendosa se empezó a escuchar y el ruido se fue acrecentando con la rapidez a la que iban, entonces Kakashi pudo ver que se trataba de una de esas fiestas de adolescentes. De repente, se veía a unos muchachos parados en la acera, viéndolos fijamente… Pasaron junto a la fiesta como una exhalación, Kakashi tratando de ver hacia el lugar, miró por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa —y algo de pánico— al ver que no era cualquier fiesta, ¡era la fiesta de sus alumnos! Vio Sasuke y a Neji, estupefactos, y a Kiba mudo señalándolos todavía con el dedo.

—¡Te dije que no miraras hacia atrás! —Se rió Anko.

Ya acostumbrándose a la gran velocidad, Kakashi solo se afianzó más al vientre de ella.

Presuntuosa. Así era Anko, pensó Kakashi.

Y la moto rugió, dirigiéndose directo hacia carretera abierta, y después quién sabe.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? Francamente no he leído muchos KakaAnko, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de si alguien ya los había montado en una moto xD Y además, sigo nerviosa con eso de la pareja.. :S<em>

_Ahora que me pongo a pensar, el título es como en tono sarcástico, ¿no? xD Me parece, no estoy segura.._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
